Por el bien mayor
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: ¿Estaba mal cegarse por amor? ¿Estaba mal creer que la vida podía darte una segunda oportunidad? Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.


**¡Por el bien mayor!**

**Disclaimer**: Todos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa reina Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia participa en el **Reto: Navidad 2012** para el foro **The Ruins.**

* * *

_Gellert._

_El punto sobre el dominio de los magos sobre los muggle es por el bien mayor — Este, creo, es el punto crucial. Sí, se nos ha dado el poder y sí, ese poder nos da el derecho a gobernar, sino que también nos da responsabilidades a los gobernados. Debemos insistir en este punto, será la piedra angular sobre la que construimos. ¿Dónde estamos en contra?, como seguramente será, esta debe ser la base de todos nuestros argumentos en contra. Aprovechamos de control para el bien mayor. Y de aquí se desprende que, cuando nos encontremos con la resistencia, tenemos que usar sólo la fuerza que es necesaria y no más. (¡Este fue tu error en Durmstrang! Pero no me quejo, porque si no, no habrías sido expulsado y nunca te habría conocido.) Albus—»_

* * *

**Año 1899.**

Aún recordaba el día en que Doge llegó corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba y con cara de preocupación le entregaba la carta que había cambiado su vida para siempre. _Su madre había muerto, _la peor tragedia de su vida y no solo la de él, también la de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, algo _«_bueno_»_ había resultado de todo aquello. Sin duda llegó a pensar que ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

Era una noche fría y solitaria, visitaba la que ahora era la tumba donde reposaban los restos de su madre mientras una sombra lo observaba desde lejos sin que él lo supiera. Aquello no impedía que dejara de pensar en el peso que reposaba sobre sus hombros, Ariana era su pequeña hermana y le necesitaba de gran manera por eso había decidido cancelar definitivamente el viaje con su gran amigo y no podía arrepentirse, _no debía._ Así que decidido se giró para regresar a casa y convencer a su hermano que era hora de volver a Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
that feels like tragedy's at hand_

¿Acaso sabía lo que se avecinaba? Quizás si pero solo deseó negárselo, _lo necesitaba. _Gellert Grindelwald llegó a casa de su tía Bathilda Bagshot alardeando de su gran poder y en busca de las Reliquias de la Muerte, aquello que siempre lo había cautivado. No tardó en aceptar su amistad y en compartir con él sus sueños y gran parte de sus anhelos.

Ambos brillantes y talentosos, se entendían, _se complementaban._ Entonces sintió la necesidad de ser ellos dos contra el mundo y todo _por el bien mayor_. Aquel llegó a ser su lema, incluso durante la ausencia de Gellert. ¿Tragedia? Nunca lo pensó pero tal vez siempre fue algo muy obvio para los demás y no para él ¿Por qué? Quizás era aquel sentimiento tan profundo que comenzó a nacer en su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio y lo conoció.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
that feels like tragedy's at hand  
and though I'd like to stand by him  
can't shake this feeling that I have_

* * *

**Navidad 1899.**

Era increíble pensar en todos los detalles que sin pensarlo había pasado por alto, fue él quien se detuvo a pensar en él como una persona real que sentía y sufría. Lo había recibido como un amigo y ahora esperaba con ansias el momento de su llegada.

El salón de su casa se encontraba iluminado con luz tenue, los adornos navideños estaba llenos de polvo pero eso era lo que menos me importaba porque con un simple movimiento de su mano lo arregló, se asomó por la ventana y vio la nieve caer sobre la calle. _Él se acercaba._

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
can't shake this feeling that I have  
the worst is just around the bend_

Su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que Gellert daba, su cabello húmedo se balanceaba sobre los hombros y sus ojos se fijaron en él. Sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a la puerta para recibirlo.

— ¿Has peinado tu cabello?— preguntó al verlo entrar y él sonrió descaradamente.

—Me invitaste a pasar navidad juntos, creí que debía venir presentable— argumentó el joven rubio mientras se quitaba su túnica y la colgaba justo detrás de la puerta.

—Prepararé un poco de chocolate, he cocinado unos panecillos para Ariana y he guardado un poco para nosotros.

— ¿Y tu hermano?— una pregunta casual que gracias a la oscuridad de la noche y la luz tenue de la sala de estar ocultó el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas y lo agradeció internamente.

—Salió a dar una vuelta, regresará tarde y Ariana duerme ya— respondió en un susurro ronco y se alejó a la cocina en busca de lo prometido.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?_

Decir que estaba nervioso era disimular la reacción de su cuerpo, debía reconocer que aquel chico rubio lo había intrigado desde la primera vez pero en aquel momento no sabía que pensar. Era víspera de navidad y Albus Dumbledore solo podía pensar en las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían sobre la túnica de Gellert Grindelwald, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el brillo tan peculiar que tenían sus ojos en aquella noche. Negó con la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y salió con una bandeja llena de panecillos y chocolate caliente.

Gellert se encontraba frente a la chimenea, sentado sobre la alfombra y lo miraba de una forma extraña, como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Entendía lo que él sentía? ¿Compartía sus sentimientos?

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

Probablemente no ¿o quizás si? Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Compartieron en silencio segundos, minutos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

—Estoy seguro que de tener la piedra junto a ti, bajo tu poder la usarías para traer de vuelta a tu madre y a tu padre.

—Eso es algo que tu siempre has sabido— respondió quedamente— Al igual que tu usarías la varita para maximizar tu poder—

—Por el bien mayor— aclaró Gellert y acercó su mano para tomar un panecillo y al hacerlo sus manos rozaron.

Un calor y un impulso eléctrico recorrieron el cuerpo de Albus y él se dejó nadar en un sinfín de sensaciones abrumadoras y excitantes. Había sido aquel ínfimo detalle el detonante de tantas emociones y sentimientos. _Fue entonces cuando no pudo negarlo más. _

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

Le quería. Le quería de una manera extraña y singular pero le quería. No había querido aceptarlo pero ya no había porqué hacerlo. Quizás él sentía lo mismo y no podía negarse la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, no lo haría, no esta vez.

Trató de acercarse un poco más, la cercanía era necesaria y Gellert parecía planificar su siguiente paso, era ese el momento en el que sus ojos se oscurecían y todo parecía cambiar. Como si aquel fuera el momento perfecto para planear el régimen más macabro de la historia.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?_

Una voz interna clamaba despavorida, gritando y suplicando que me fuera que no siguiera allí. ¿Por qué era tan difícil escucharla? ¿Por qué era tan difícil ver la realidad que estaba ante sus ojos? ¿Era masoquismo aquello? Gellert interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hace frío ¿no crees? El calor de la chimenea parece ser no suficiente. Quizás debamos…

Doce campanadas, una mirada y un acercamiento. —_Pide un deseo—_ se dijo mentalmente y así lo hizo justo cuando el calor recorrió su cuerpo y Gellert se acercó aún más.

El ambiente se tensó y la temperatura subió, al menos eso fue lo que Albus pensó. Su pupila se hizo pequeña después de aquella _«_confesión_»_ pero no supo que seguía después porque su hermano hizo su entrada triunfal y dio paso a la peor noche de la vida de los tres… la peor navidad y la mejor a la misma vez.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last._

— ¡Así que prefieres estar aquí compartiendo chocolatitos y galletitas mientras nuestra hermana muere de frío!— exclamó enfurecido Aberforth.

—Abe no exageres. Ya le di su cena y duerme pacíficamente pero si sigues con esos gritos es muy probable que la despiertes— razonó el hermano mayor pero no contaba con que aquella respuesta enfurecería aún más a su hermano.

— ¡La has descuidado!— replicó— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me impidió dejar el colegio y encargarme de ella pero no estás haciendo ni la mitad del trabajo que hacía mamá. Ariana necesita cuidados, atención y eso es lo menos que le das. ¡Renunciaste a tu gran viaje con el loco de Doge pero sigues lamiendo las botas de este engreído! ¡Estás tan ciego que has olvidado quien es tu verdadera familia!

—No puedes decir eso. He cuidado de Ariana desde que mamá murió. Me he hecho cargo de tus estudios y estoy respondiendo como tu responsable ante cada castigo que obtienes por estar formando duelos.

— ¡Tú no eres así! ¡El Albus que conocí nunca me hubiera respondido de esa manera y mucho menos estaría sujetando tan fuertemente la varita!— chilló.

— ¡Crucio!— las palabras retumbaron en la pequeña sala que se iluminó justo cuando los gritos aterradores de su hermano salían sin control de su garganta.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last._

Gellert Grindelwald lo había hecho, estaba haciéndolo. Torturaba a su hermano, ¿en qué momento habían llegado hasta este punto? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para detener aquella locura?

— ¡Protego!— la luz iluminó el rostro de ambos, la sorpresa y la decepción estaban reflejadas de lleno en ellas.

Aberforth no lo pensó y atacó, el duelo se desarrollo entre ellos. La rabia, el rencor y la desilusión los embargaba sin dejarle paso a la cordura que en aquel momento era lo que más necesitaban.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last._

Ninguno escuchó los pasos apresurados de Ariana, ninguno vio su cara de lucidez y preocupación cuando trató de interceder pero perdiendo el control de su poder mágico en aquel vano intento.

Un rayo de luz verde iluminó la pequeña sala y los cegó por unos segundos. Para cuando Albus Dumbledore abrió sus ojos claros, su hermano Aberforth se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Ariana. Los restos del árbol navideño se esparcían sobre los muebles y sobre sus túnicas.

Se giró para enfrentar al hombre que había causado tantas emociones y sentimientos en él pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su espalda. Se había _marchado._

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one_

* * *

_«…Decían que me temía, y tal vez lo hizo, pero menos, creo yo, que el miedo que le tenía yo_... Ya ves, no sabía cuál de nosotros, en la última pelea, horrible, en realidad ha_bía echado la maldición que mató a mi hermana... yo temía más allá de todas las cosas el conocimiento de que había sido yo el que provocó su muerte, no sólo a través de mi arrogancia y estupidez, pero que realmente dio el golpe que extinguió su vida. Creo que él lo sabía, creo que él sabía lo que me asustaba…»_

_«... ¿Sabía yo, en mi corazón, lo que era Gellert Grindelwald? Creo que lo hice, pero yo cerré los ojos…»_

¿Estaba mal cegarse por amor? ¿Estaba mal creer que la vida podía darte una segunda oportunidad? No, no lo estaba. El detalle estuvo siempre en la causa _«Por el bien mayor». _Fue por esa causa que Albus Dumbledore perdió todo lo que alguna vez pudo tener, pero también fue por esa causa que Albus Dumbledore se convirtió en aquel mago recordado como el mejor director que pudo tener Hogwarts.

Todo siempre _por el bien mayor._

* * *

**Debo agradecer nuevamente al foro por dejarme participar de nuevo en el reto.**

**Este fic fue creado para una amiga muy especial que lo pidió y aunque no contiene lo que ella quería sé que lo disfrutará.**

**La canción es Sally's Song por Fiona Apple y creo que está muy acorde con los sentimientos de nuestro joven Albus.**

**Si les ha gustado ya sabes qué hacer.**


End file.
